


Everything Is Wrong

by Walsingham



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets hit by a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Wrong

   It was weird. James had always accepted that he was going to die at the wheel of a car, doing what he loved. Not on the bonnet.

   He felt himself slide off the nose of the car, falling onto the asphalt, unable to control his movements. The pain in his gut blossomed as he hit the ground. He could taste copper in his mouth as blood slipped down his throat. He might have choked, if any part of his body still worked.

   Jeremy and Richard ran up to him, their faces appearing in his vision. James didn't look at them, he couldn't focus his eyes. He could see the sky behind them, clouds drifting across. Jeremy and Richard were talking to him. Their mouths were moving, but James couldn't hear anything.

   He couldn't move. He wanted to tell them he was okay, to wipe the concern off their faces, but he couldn't make his mouth form the words.

   He realised he could no longer feel the warmth of the road on his back. He felt no pain, no blood running down his throat, nothing.

   The last thing James saw before darkness clouded his mind were the tears in his colleagues' eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x
> 
> EDIT: i got called steven moffat for this :/


End file.
